nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Mordenkainen's Disjunction
Description Mordenkainen's Disjunction attempts to dispel and strip magical effects from a target creature or a group in an area. The single target effect means that the caster will first breach the target of up to 6 protections. (See a Breach spell for a list). It will also lower the target's spell resistance by 10 for 60 seconds. Then, the caster attempts to dispel all spells on the target creature, with a dispel check of 1d20 + 1 per caster level (no caster level limit) against DC of 11 + the spell effect's caster level. The group effect will attempt to dispel any area of effect spells in the area, and will breach all targets in the area of up to 2 protections while also lowering the targets' spell resistance by 10 for 60 seconds. *Note that the caster of the spell is NOT affected by the Breach part (but is still affected by the Dispel part below; this is due to a bug in NW_I0_SPELLS include file - only targets that don't have a friendly reaction towards the caster are affected - this includes pretty much everybody including party members on hardcore difficulty, but it does NOT include the caster herself!). *Note also that SR decrease will not work on SR that is granted through a) feats like the Gith/Githzerai racial feat "Spell Resistance" or the Monk class Diamond Soul feat and b) hide properties - for example, Succubi (SR18), Erinyes, Hezrou, Bone Spider constructs (SR20). However, SR granted through standard items like the Robe of the Archmage (SR20) is affected by this spell, which will properly lower SR by 10, unless the wearer of the SR item also has feats that grant equal SR. *The caster of the spell has 100% chance to dispel his own AoE spells. So a caster who casts Cloudkill first, followed by Mordenkainen's Disjunction will definitely dispel his Cloudkill cloud. Then, the caster attempts to dispel the single best spell effect on the target creature, with a dispel check of 1d20 + 1 per caster level (no caster level limit) against DC of 11 + the spell effect's caster level. :For additional notes on NWN2's dispelling rules, see Dispel Magic :For additional notes on NWN2's breaching spells, see Breach Note: The dispel effect takes place between a random time, 0.1 to 0.3 seconds, after the target is affected by the spell breach effect. Gameplay notes This spell either affects a creature or a area, not both, unlike its in-game description seems to describe. It is the most powerful dispel spell in the game. Greater Dispel Magic has a 15 caster level cap. The single-target effects are probably the most interesting for this spell - because you can easily wipe out your own and your allies spell protections if you cast it in a group of fighting people! Its effects make it super charged against enemy spellcasters. The breach always affects the target first, then removes any additional spells too. It can, however, dispel hostile spells. Casting this on a person held with Bigby's Crushing Hand will possibly dispel it! 3.5E Notes The spell in the 3.5E rules is much more dangerous. It can literally destroy magical items (weapons, armor, scrolls, anything!), and destroy magic spells themselves affecting an area. No check is made, although for items being held have a will save to negate - the effects are also irreversible - meaning a hulking level 20 fighter would be reduced to a low-AC, low-save creature in one fell swoop. The balancing factor of Mordenkainen's Disjunction in D&D was that if you used it on an enemy there was little or no magical loot available after you killed them! For DM's, having a monster use this spell in usual campaigns would result in a lot of magical item loss for the PCs. It also has a small percentage chance of destroying Artifacts, and if that happens, the caster has a 25% chance of permanently losing beyond all means of retrieval *all* of their casting levels, as well as a 95% chance of summoning a god or greater being that has a vested interest in the artifact. As well, it would seem to affect your party indiscriminately if they were in range of the spell. The version in NWN2 provides simply a dispelling effect and non of the nasty effects from the 3.5E, because obviously if it did destroy loot it'd upset a lot of players who didn't realise its effects - and if ever used in real time by a enemy creature, would wreck all the players items (which they usually never store anywhere). Oddly enough, one rule from the original spell, that the caster is not affected, doesn't apply to the NWN2 spell, probably because its simply a level 9 dispel magic spell. NWN Notes Before counterspelling was removed from the game, this was one of the more effective spells that Sorcerers could use to counter an enemy's spell with; but since it has been removed, this no longer applies. Otherwise this spell works exactly the same as in NWN.